The Old Trick
by Neko Kate-chan
Summary: Sequel to Twelve Gifts... Watari and Tatsumi have been dodging around their feelings for so long, someone has to take drastic action... Tatari


**The Old Trick**

**Author's Note**: SEQUEL TO TWELVE GIFTS FOR MY BELOVED, although if you've never read that, this will still make sense to you… Tatari at it's best… That is with a lot of random humour and a very cute looking secretary.

**Warnings:** Tsu/His, Tat/Wat, completely making up character histories, OOCness… Intelligent 003…

**Synopsis:** Tsuzuki finally found happiness with Hisoka two months previously, and his life couldn't be better… Except for Hisoka being miserable… The boy's empathy is picking up on the emotions of two people in the office, and wearing him so thin he can barely make it through a day at the office. It's then that Tsuzuki decides that something must be done, and he's going to use the oldest trick in the book to do it…

**Disclaimer:** Don't own.

----0----

"Sooooookaaaaaaaa!" Tsuzuki called as he bounded into the house. He was greeted by a grunt from the bedroom. He remembered the last time this happened, the ensuing nosebleed and the visit from Muraki. Deciding that this time he'd at least be prepared, he peeked around the door.

There was no cute little outfit this time.

In fact, Hisoka was lying flat out on his stomach. He hadn't even bothered to take off his shoes. It was obvious he'd just decided to go to sleep as he'd fallen… Tsuzuki frowned, wondering how Hisoka could be that tired… They'd been around the office for the past few weeks (it had been a slow period).

"What's the matter?" Tsuzuki asked, genuinely worried for his little lover. Hisoka grunted again, unhelpfully. Tsuzuki sighed, removing Hisoka's shoes, then rolling him over and removing his jean jacket. His eyes said thank you, in the expressive way that Hisoka's eyes can, but he didn't seem to have the energy to actually say it.

"Let's get you under the covers. I'll join you for a few hours. Nothing like a bundle of 'Soka-chan asleep in my arms," He smiled. Hisoka let Tsuzuki move him under the covers and then he allowed himself to be pulled against a warm, solid chest. He snuggled into Tsuzuki, breathing deeply.

"Do I smell nice, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked. It was a private joke, seeing as ever since the special cookie formula had run out, Tsuzuki had replaced it every time with the exact same make. He'd always use that make.

"Mmm… Cookie dough… Sleep time, now," Hisoka said softly. How could Tsuzuki have denied such a cute and childish request?

----0----

"Hello 003, how are you?" Watari asked, looking up at the bird. 003 was currently sulking. Watari wasn't sure what he'd done, after all, birds can't communicate like humans can… They lack the correct vocal cords and lips which are vital.

"Looks like it's going to be another lonely weekend. Well, unless you were planning on throwing a surprise party for me?" Watari asked. 003 turned around on his perch so his back was to the scientist, his feathers puffed up. He was a ball of fluff normally but when he was displeased like that he resembled a cotton wool ball. With feather patterns…

"I'll take that as another weekend watching the TV huh?" Watari sighed and reached for his latest budget request form. He could fill these virtually on muscle memory now… After he filled this in he'd leave for the weekend… Or whatever it was…

Morale had been running low amongst the Shinigami recently. Muraki had killed a few of the younger Shinigami in other divisions and there was a general fear that soon Muraki would try to take on some of the higher uppers, such as Tatsumi. And if the shadow master died? Hell would break loose… Not to mention the fact it would completely destroy the Shokan division's morale completely.

What would they do without Tatsumi?

What would Watari do without Tatsumi?

Probably drown in a little pit of despair.

Anyhow, to boost morale, the whole Shokan division had been given a long weekend off. Friday, Saturday, Sunday, Monday… Wonderful free days… They'd still be on call, but most cases would be handled by the lower downs. It was EnMa's orders… No one cared to point out the dangerousness of it…

"Well, 003, we'll give this to Tatsumi when he goes passed on his way out. Any girl birdies on the horizon for you?" Watari asked, trying to coax the little critter onto his finger. 003 remained stubborn.

"I'll take that as a no then… You should be quick you know, running out of time to sow your seed and all that…" Watari said, trying to think of something to do with himself. Tatsumi didn't leave the office until at least eight. It was still only six thirty… Well, he was feeling too damn lazy (read depressed) to be bothered to get out of his chair…

----0----

Hisoka woke up to Tsuzuki watching him. He felt himself colour despite the fact that he should be used to this by now. There was mischief in Tsuzuki's eyes that usually would have made Hisoka curious enough to use his empathy to check out his lover's mind, but he was just so tired.

"They're going to kill me," Hisoka said quietly. He felt Tsuzuki's emotions turn from happy contentment to panic. Oh dear, Hisoka thought, he hadn't quite meant that literally.

"Er, no. I mean Watari and Tatsumi… They're getting on the last nerve I have left. It's the whole unrequited love thing, but they're both projecting so loudly that I can't think straight if they're in the same room. Even now, a mile away, I can feel their pain… Even in my dreams I'm being drawn into their consciousness…" Hisoka explained rapidly. Tsuzuki looked slightly alarmed at this. His grip around Hisoka's waist tightened.

"Well, who are they pining for?" Tsuzuki asked, carefully. Hisoka took a deep breath.

"Well, Watari's pining for Tatsumi, that much is obvious… And Tatsumi…" Hisoka trailed off. Surely Tsuzuki knew that he'd been the object of Tatsumi's affections for a long time, even if the man had willingly let him become Hisoka's without a fight.

"I know what to do! Be right back!" And with that he teleported away. Hisoka blinked, wondering what the hell Tsuzuki could do. He then realised that he hadn't made anything for them to eat so he stood up and started to get the dinner ready.

----0----

Tatsumi stepped into Watari's lab at exactly eight o'clock. He had thought that Watari-san had just left the light on but the blonde was still there, apparently unaware of his presence.

"You've got to have someone you care about 003? Come on, tell me… Or are you going to sulk forever?" Watari was coaxing his bird. Tatsumi was never one for eavesdropping, but it was just so… cute…

"Everyone cares about someone… Yeah, right… Without you no one cares about me, so don't sulk 003. You're the only face I can look at without remembering" It seemed sad to Tatsumi to hear Watari talking like that… To a bird no less. But he was being so demeaning toward himself. How could Watari even think like that? Watari was one of the most well loved people he'd met… Even Muraki would find it difficult to hate Watari!

"That's not true, Yutaka-san. I would say that there are a lot of people who care about you," Tatsumi said from the doorway, Watari literally jumped from his chair, snatching up a piece of paper. He held it out.

"Budget request!" he announced, his fake genki smile making Tatsumi sigh. He took the report, already knowing that he wouldn't be funding Watari any more than the scientist currently received, which was an adequate amount.

"Oh, you two are in here. Great," Tsuzuki said, brightly from the doorway. Tatsumi turned in time to see the door shut and then the click of the key turning in the door.

"Oh dear," Watari said.

"Oh dear," Tatsumi agreed.

----0----

**TBC…**


End file.
